Tub for Two
by PrinceSiegfried
Summary: Giorno decides to unwind in a hot tub with his stand's company, alone. [Giorno/Gold Experience; nsfw; heat kink]


The tips of Giorno's toes lightly grace the surface of the bubbling, fragrant hot tub, the cool night air gently nipping his pale skin. Chills run down his back, and he steadily enters the hot water. At long last, a moment of relaxation - he breathes easy as he reclines into the smooth, marble seating, arms resting on the rim of the in-ground tub. With lidded eyes, Giorno lets his head fall back, his shiny golden hair put high into a neat bun (of course, tied with a ladybug pendant band.) His bangs are in their usual tortellini style, pinned into practiced, perfect placement. The hot water brushes past and around his short swimming trunks, and the blond sighs a bit, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. A faint pink hue dusts his cheeks.

"Gold Experience," he calls softly, and before his eyes his stand manifests itself, tangible and solid. The bubbling water reaches Gold Experience's hips, the cloth that usually hangs over its bottom inevitably floating upward. Giorno smirks, and uses a hand and index finger to beckon the stand forth. Since Gold Experience is Giorno's soul, the don doesn't have to speak for it to know what he wants. Soon it sits on Giorno's mostly nude lap, hips snug against Giorno's while its arms wrap loosely around the blond's neck. Its face leans in close toward Giorno's, pupiless eyes gazing deeply into sky blue ones. Gold Experience tilts its head further, parted, shiny golden lips sliding forward with slight hesitation - Giorno meets them with his own, amaranth and soft.

He pulls away to once again look into his stand's eyes, which reflect the bluish illumination from within the hot tub. He lifts a hand to caress the back of Gold Experience's neck, while his other takes place on its hip and slides down to it's soft ass under the water. Gold Experience jerks shortly at that, most likely due to the fact that Giorno's own ass, personally, is a little ticklish. After looking down for a moment it looks back towards Giorno, and leans in again, this time resting its face against the blond's neck.

Giorno feels it part its lips again when his hand slides further down, fingers tracing circles around its entrance. Hot breath puffs against his neck as he slowly enters his middle finger, sliding it in, out and around. He closes his eyes as he kisses where Gold Experience's neck and shoulder meet, softly - he feels it on his own neck, a gentle touch which sends chills down his spine. He has to refrain from shuddering, his nipples growing erect. Lower, his erection presses against the piece of armor on Gold Experience's crotch, needy and becoming hotter by the second for his stand. He enters his ring finger now, the stand's bottom arching a bit in response.

He can feel it panting softly against his neck, his own breath coming quicker with excitement. Giorno begins to thrust his fingers in and out, deeper and stretching. He feels it, too, and he grunts when his fingers barely brush against his prostate. Avoiding it so he wouldn't have to end the night so soon, he pulls his hand away, before it goes to pull down his swimming trunks enough for his erection to bounce out, and when he feels the hot water push past it he can't help but let a moan escape him. Gold Experience kisses him, then, mouth open and wet. Giorno's tongue rubs forcefully against his stand's, sucking on it for a moment before pulling away with a nip at its bottom lip. His hand takes hold of his phallus and Gold Experience stands a bit, as Giorno slides into its hole - his other hand comes down to grip one of its ass cheeks, squishy and smooth.

"Mmm…" he sighs, and Gold Experience holds him tighter. grinding down on his cock. Giorno thrusts into his stand, feeling every swipe of his cock hit his prostate. "Ohhh," he moans, panting shortly with each roll of his hips. Gold Experience practically bounces in his lap while being pounded into, and it begins to kiss and suck at Giorno's neck, breathing heavily into his ear after every bounce. It tickles, and Giorno holds back a smile, breath catching when Gold Experience decides to suck on his ear lobe.

"Ahh, _merda_ , yes!" Giorno whispers excitedly, and he starts to pick up speed. Water splashes around them more frantically, warm and pleasant. It only turns him on further, though, and before Giorno knows it he's reached his climax. Gold Experience quickly puts its lips against the blond's, kissing him deeply as come shoots inside its ass. They're both breathing heavily, chests touching with each breath - Gold Experience stays still, and rests its forehead in the crook of Giorno's neck. The don removes his cock and lets his stand sit in his lap a while longer.

Giorno smiles faintly, and runs his nails lightly down the stand's back for a few minutes, soothing him. With his other hand he takes Gold Experience's in his, and kisses the top. He feels Gold Experience smile against him, and to his surprise one of it's arms from around his neck leaves and he feels a hand take hold of his cock. He blinks, having already recovered quickly, and quirks a brow at Gold Experience. It says nothing, as usual, rubbing circles at the head of Giorno's steadily growing erection with his thumb.

"Once more, then?" Giorno asks, and Gold Experience simply nods, before wrapping its arms around its master's neck again. It presses its hips against Giorno's, tighter than before, and begins rubbing against him. "Ahhn… I like the way you think."

He feels Gold Experience's shoulders shake, silent laughter. They share another kiss and Giorno's hips lift to meet his stand's quicker, their chests now rubbing against one another. The lime colored ladybug emblems on Gold Experience's chest rub Giorno's nipples, and he mewls softly at the touch. Giorno starts to breathe a bit quicker, Gold Experience's lips busy with his mouth.

Reading his mind, Gold Experience pulls away so Giorno can breathe easy, and it begins leaving chaste kisses all over Giorno's face. Giorno tries to give as much as he gets, but the stand evades him, begins giving slower, harder strokes of its hips. The blond moans, and leans back, head reclining as well. Gold Experience takes this moment to lavish its user's beautiful neck, licking and sucking at the soft flesh. It feels it tremble with Giorno's pleased noises, and it licks a trail higher, until its lips reach Giorno's ear again.

The contact sends a wave of pleasure through the don, and the grip he has on his stand's ass with his hands tighten, the golden skin underneath gives, ample and such a pleasure to touch. "Quicker," He commands, breathless, although he really needn't - his stand's hips move quicker before he has to say anything. "Ohh, yes," he coos, his cock rubbing pleasantly against his stomach and the smooth armor of Gold Experience's crotch.

Not a minute later Giorno's orgasm hits once again, his hips stuttering and his release spurting into the bubbly hot water. Gold Experience falls into Giorno's embrace, feeling the pleasure as well. Left panting a second time, Giorno holds his stand close before it begins to disappear.


End file.
